List of terms
This article is a glossary of terms used in the Vampire Earth series. A B *The Band - A group of cops, soldiers, guardsmen, and others who fought back against the Kurians in the wake of the Second Incursion. *Bear - One of the four classes of Hunters, Bears possess superhuman strength and nigh-invulnerability. C *Cat - One of the four classes of Hunters, Cats possess superhuman speed and agility. D E *Ero - One of the worlds of the Interworld Tree and the homeworld of the Lifeweavers. F *The Fall - The fall of Lifeweaver civilization following the schism with the Kurians and the eruption of the Kurian Civil War. *The First Incursion - The first arrival of Kurians on the Earth. *Freehold - The area where the Kurians do not rule that can still be referred to as "civilization". G *Gate - Mechanism that allows access to the Interworld Tree. *Golden One - A sub-species closely-related to the Gray Ones. *Gray One - A species of ape-like Grog, signified by their gray fur. *Grog - Genetically-engineered servants of the Kurians, many of whom serve as soldiers for the Kurian Order. H *Heartroot - A tuber grown by the Golden Ones that grows in all climates and seasons which serves as their principle food staple. *Hunter - A human who has been genetically-modified by the Lifeweavers to have superhuman abilities. There are four known classes of Hunter: Wolf, Cat, Bear, and Raven. I *Interworld Tree - Network of pathways that link one world to another. J K *Korkh - One of the worlds of the Interworld Tree and homeworld of the Gray Ones and Golden Ones. *Kur - One of the old worlds of the Pre-Entity civilization, later the homeworld-in-exile of the Kurian Lifeweavers. *Kurian - A sect of Lifeweavers from the planet Kur who achieved near-immortality by the vampiric consumption of vital aura. *Kurian Civil War - The war-by-proxy fought between the Lifeweavers and the Kurians. *Kurian Order - The new world government under the control of the Kurians. L *Legworm - Large, millipede-like creatures that serve as mounts for the Grogs. *Lifeweaver - An extra-terrestrial species from the planet Ero who followed in the footsteps of the Pre-Entities by creating a universe-spanning civilization. M *Mes - One of the worlds of the Interworld Tree. N *New Order - See Kurian Order O *Ozark Free Territory - A Freehold set up in the Ozark Mountains of America, the home of Southern Command. P *Pre-Entity - Those-who-came-before. Q *Quisling - A human that has sided with the Kurians. R *Raven - The ill-fated fourth class of Hunters. *Raver - A human infected with the Ravies virus. *Ravies - A virus engineered by the Kurians to thin the human population prior to their arrival on Earth. *Reaper - The familiars of the Kurians, through whom they drain vital aura. *Rulallah - One of the worlds of the Interworld Tree. S *The Second Incursion - The second arrival of Kurians on Earth, in 2022. *Southern Command - The military command that protects the Ozark Free Territory and is currently the greatest threat to the Kurian Order. T *Touchstone - Artifacts left by the Pre-Entities that pass information by physical contact. U V *Vampire Earth - The term used to refer to planet Earth under the control of the Kurian Order *Vital aura - The core life energy of a living organism, measured in terms of physical size and intelligence. W *Wolf - The first and largest class of Hunters, Wolves possess superhuman senses and endurance. X Y Z